


Cracked Eggs and Fake Smiles

by Whovian2525



Category: Psych
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Shassie, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian2525/pseuds/Whovian2525
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A belated Easter themed one-shot. </p>
<p>Usually, Lassiter wouldn’t give a thought about Easter. When he was a child, he never really celebrated it. His mother wasn’t that big on commercial holidays, so while the other kids had their fun with looking for plastic eggs, Carlton was in his house away from everything. </p>
<p>Now, Shawn, he loved holidays. Anything in order for someone to give him presents or chocolate, or anything to get him out of school. To his father,  Easter was an excuse to make Shawn work on his observational skills. Easter egg hunts were a given each year, and Shawn hated it. He hated that his dad was able to ruin every holiday that was handed their way. </p>
<p>When Shawn remembers a terrible Easter, he becomes upset and loses his Easter spirit. Lassiter will try to do whatever he can to gain that spirit back. </p>
<p>Imagine an Easter with Carlton and Shawn… and this is what you get. Enjoy! </p>
<p>*angst at the beginning, but cute fluff at the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracked Eggs and Fake Smiles

Usually, Lassiter wouldn’t give a thought about Easter. When he was a child, he never really celebrated it. His mother wasn’t that big on commercial holidays, so while the other kids had their fun with looking for plastic eggs, Carlton was in his house away from everything. 

Now, Shawn, he loved holidays. Anything in order for someone to give him presents or chocolate, or anything to get him out of school. To his father, Easter was an excuse to make Shawn work on his observational skills. Easter egg hunts were a given each year, and Shawn hated it. He hated that his dad was able to ruin every holiday that was handed their way. 

Imagine an Easter with Carlton and Shawn… and this is what you get. Enjoy! 

“Lassie, come on!” whined Shawn, who was following his boyfriend around the SBPD. Carlton was a little annoyed with the fake psychic, because he had a ton of work to do, and no time to do it. 

“Spencer, I don’t care what you’re going to do, just let me do my work, okay?” Shawn sucked in his breath, knowing that he was annoying Lassiter because he said his last name. Shawn looked at the ground, a little hurt. He just wanted to spend time with his amazing, sexy boyfriend. Carlton stopped walking and looked back at Shawn, and, seeing that he was a little disappointed, moved his head up to eye-level with him and pecked him on the lips. Shawn beamed and took Lassiter’s hands in his. 

“Are you sure you can’t get away just this once?” Shawn asked, putting on his cutest face, which he knew Lassiter could barely refuse. Lassiter reluctantly nodded his head. 

“I’m sure,” Shawn frowned at this, but got a second thought. 

“Fine. I guess you’ll have to make it up to me tomorrow. I have so much planned, you won’t know what to do with yourself,” Shawn winked and Lassiter looked at his boyfriend with a confused look. 

“What’s tomorrow?” Shawn almost dropped Lassiter’s hands and gaped. 

“Easter, of course! Lassie, are you telling me you don’t celebrate Easter? Wait, you do know what Easter is, right? Big fluffy bunnies and pink flowers with a touch of bright yellow?” Shawn teased, only slightly. Carlton rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not an idiot, Shawn, of course I know what it is. I just don’t really celebrate it, that’s all. And what exactly do you have planned for me? A big, extravagant Easter egg hunt?” Shawn’s huge smile fell when Lassiter said ‘Easter egg hunt’. 

“What? One year did you not find all the eggs you wanted?” Lassiter teased. Shawn pulled his hands away from Carlton’s and looked at the ground. Lassiter looked at Shawn a little worried. It wasn’t like Shawn to get upset over something very little. 

“Shawn?” Lassiter asked Shawn softly. Shawn looked up at Lassiter, and not wanting him to worry, put on a huge smile. 

“No, nothing silly like that. Erm, you have a lot of work to do, so I’m just going to go,” without another word, Shawn walked away, leaving a worried Carlton behind. But, he knew that Shawn would get over it and return to his usual happy self. 

And that was only partly correct. Shawn went to his and Lassiter’s apartment, and started putting decorations everywhere. But, as he was putting decorations on the windows, he stopped, realizing that Lassiter would think all this would be stupid. And, since he [Lassiter] never really celebrated Easter, Shawn didn’t want to put a ton of pressure on it. 

It was like the excitement broke when Lassiter mentioned the Easter egg hunt. Shawn grew to be upset and lost his moral for the spring-time holiday. So, Shawn took down the decorations and threw it in the garbage, and left the apartment to get a pineapple smoothie. 

Once Lassiter finished his paperwork, he left the station and went home. He expected his living room to be covered in huge decorations, but when he opened the door, he saw only a regular living room. He sighed, wishing that whatever he said could be taken back, and went to go see if Shawn were in their bedroom. Shawn was at the desk, playing with a smoothie straw, looking very grim. Lassiter was more than a little concerned, because Shawn loved holidays. Even Arber day, but now, on one of the biggest holidays, it seemed like nothing was that exciting. 

Lassiter glanced at the mini trash can next to the desk and saw a ton of Easter decorations pushed down in there, and that’s when Lassiter felt really terrible. Whatever he said at the station was causing this mess, and he hoped that he could make Shawn feel better. 

Shawn sensed that someone was at the door, and he saw Lassiter standing there. Shawn put on a fake smile and got up from the chair. 

“Hey Lassie-poo, how was your boring paperwork?” Shawn asked his boyfriend, walking out of the bedroom where the decorations were glaring into his soul. 

“They were, um, Shawn? Er- why, uh… are you okay?” Lassiter asked Shawn nervously, not sure why the fake psychic was acting this way. Shawn stopped and turned around to Lassiter and put on a pained smile. 

“Ya, everything’s great. Hey, do you want to watch Say Anything?” Shawn asked Lassiter, going to living room to get out the movie. 

“Shawn, I know you watch that movie when you’re trying to hide something. You know you can tell me anything, right? What’s wrong?” Lassiter takes Shawn’s hands in his and sits down on the couch next to Shawn. Shawn looks at his lap and sucks in his breath. 

“I’m fine-”

“Stop lying to me!” Lassiter pleaded. Shawn got up from the couch and started walking towards their bedroom. 

“I’m fine, really,” Shawn slammed the bedroom door shut and got into bed. Lassiter wasn’t really sure what to do. He’s never seen Shawn like this before, so he wasn’t exactly sure how to handle it. His instinct was to call Gus, but he knew he should be able to figure out what to do on his own. After all, they are boyfriends who are living with each other. If something is bothering Shawn so much, Lassiter should be able to take care of it without any outside help. 

Carlton went into the bedroom to check on Shawn, who was fast asleep. Lassiter went over to him and kissed his forehead. He then proceeded to go over to the trash and took out the Easter decorations. He knew exactly how to cheer Shawn up. 

*Next Morning*

Shawn woke up the next morning to find the other side of the bed empty. Probably due to his melodramatics, Lassiter would probably not talk to him for a couple of hours. Shawn sighed, knowing that this Easter day was going to be a bust. But at least there wasn’t an egg hunt. 

Shawn got out of bed and when he got into the living room, he found a ton of decorations everywhere. Lassiter stopped mid-step, carrying a plate of Easter themed treats. 

“Shawn, I didn’t think you’d be out of bed so early. I, uh,” Shawn took the plate out of Lassiter’s hands and set it down before he kissed him deeply, catching Lassiter off guard. When Shawn reluctantly pulled away, he hugged his boyfriend tightly, almost like if he let go, Shawn would crumble and fall. 

“I’m sorry,” Shawn whispered in Carlton’s ear. Carlton looked surprised. 

“Why are you sorry? I should be sorry, I obviously said something that made you upset,” Shawn put his head in the crook of Carlton’s neck. 

“Mmbfadk,” whispered a muffled Shawn. Lassiter couldn’t help smile lightly at Shawn’s adorable-ness. 

“Huh?” Shawn doesn’t reply; just hangs onto Lassiter even tighter. Lassiter looked at the clock and saw that it was only seven o’clock, and since it was a holiday, they knew they could both sleep in. 

“Come on, let’s go to bed,” Lassiter guides Shawn into their bedroom and they cuddle, falling into a comfortable sleep. 

A few hours later, Lassiter wakes up to find Shawn holding onto him tightly. As much as this makes Lassiter smile, he is concerned for the fake psychic. Whatever is bother Shawn is affecting him greatly, and he knows that Shawn doesn’t like to reach out and share what he’s really thinking. 

Shawn wakes up while Lassiter is deeply thinking of ways to cheer up Shawn. Shawn kisses Lassiter’s cheek, and Carlton snaps back into reality. 

“Thank you,” Shawn whispers, his voice a little husky. Carlton smiles one of his rare, genuine smiles. 

“Anything for you. I love you,” Carlton pecks Shawn on lips, and they snuggle together. 

“I love you, too. You know how my dad trained me to be hyper observant? Well, Easter was a great excuse in order for me to practice,” Shawn says randomly. Carlton is surprised at the sudden honesty, but doesn’t say anything because he knows Shawn should get this off his chest. 

1988: 

Shawn was reluctant to get out of bed that dreadful morning. He knew that once he got out of bed, he would have to go through an extensive egg hunt. Sure, he knew that he shouldn’t have trouble with this, because he’s done it many times before, but it’s the fact that his father was able to manipulate any holiday and make it into a terrible experience. 

“Shawn, get down here!” Henry yelled at his son. He looked at the living room, proud of himself. He knew that this was probably the hardest egg hunt he’s ever laid out. Shawn stomped down the stairs and looked around the room, already finding two plastic eggs, but deciding not to say anything. 

“Alright, Shawn, it’s time for you to look. I’ll be over here,” Henry smiled at his off-spring and walked off into the kitchen. Shawn sighed as he scanned the room, but decided to stop. He shouldn’t have to do this. Easter should not be about sick games: he should be able to spend time with Gus and eat chocolate bunnies the length of his head. Shawn walked away from the living room and into the kitchen, and sat down at the table. 

“Shawn, you didn’t find them already, did you?” Henry asked his son. Shawn wasn’t sure whether to lie, but he knew that Henry would be able to see right through him. 

“I don’t want to look this year,” replied Shawn truthfully. Henry looked at his son and shook his head. It was the first time Shawn ever saw his dad truly disappointed in him. Henry sat down next to Shawn. 

“If you don’t train yourself with keen observation skills, you won’t be ready to be a cop-”

“I don’t want to be a cop! I don’t want to have training!” Shawn yelled. Henry sighed a frustrated sigh and got up from the table. 

“Stop being ridiculous, Shawn. Of course you want to be a cop. Go find those eggs and then come back to me,” Henry left the room and Shawn looked down at the table. Who said honesty was the best policy? Now his dad was disappointed in him; truly disappointed. But, Shawn didn’t want to find eggs. He didn’t want to have to do this every single year. He didn’t want to be a cop. He didn’t want to have a cop as a dad. He didn’t want a lot of things. But, it wasn’t his choice. Apparently, his future was already decided for him. 

An hour later, and he still hasn’t moved from his spot at the table. And when Henry got downstairs, he was beyond annoyed. 

“Shawn, have you even got up from that table? Why are you being so stubborn? It’s just some eggs!” Henry yelled at Shawn. 

“No! It’s not just some eggs. I told you I don’t want to be a cop, so I don’t need training!” 

“So you don’t want a great job? You don’t want to be a real hero? Is that it?” Henry tested Shawn. Shawn looked down at the table and sighed. 

“I don’t know,” Shawn knew exactly. He didn’t want to be a cop. But, he couldn’t say that to his dad three times in one day.

“Well tell me when you figure out. Close your eyes,” Henry demanded. Shawn sighed but closed his eyes anyway. “Tell me how many eggs you saw,” 

“I don’t know-” 

“Shawn!” Henry yelled. Shawn shut his eyes even closer and concentrated as hard as he could. 

“There’s two hiding behind the bookshelf, one on top of the door frame, and one in your pocket,” Shawn recalled. 

“That’s the best you can do?” Henry asks Shawn. Shawn opens his eyes. 

“That’s the hardest I looked,” Henry scoffed. 

“You didn’t look hard, you sat at the kitchen table for an hour. You know what Shawn? Fine, you don’t have to do this, but you’ll regret it. Observational skills are a key role as a cop. You have to do tricky business, and the easiest thing you can do is be prepared. I’m preparing you now,” Henry scolded his son. Shawn knew that it would be easiest to go into the living room and find all the eggs, so he got up and started looking. Fifteen minutes later, he found thirty two plastic eggs. Henry frowned as he counted them. 

“You’re missing two of them,” Henry told Shawn. Shawn groaned in frustration. 

“But I looked more than once! How can there be more?” Shawn wanted to scream in anger. He hated this… this feeling that no matter what he did, his dad was going to be disappointed in him. 

“Look harder. Don’t forget that it might be the hardest cases that’s the most straightforward. Go on,” Henry ushered Shawn to look more. After another five minutes, Shawn gave up. 

“Dad, I can’t find them! Give me a hint, please?” Shawn pleaded. 

“You don’t get hints in a case. If you do, you’re really lucky. Come on, look harder,” Shawn sighed and looked even harder, as if depended on his life. 

“I’m sorry but I can’t find them,” 

“Fine, give up. I don’t know what to do with you, Shawn. It’s so simple. Whatever, just go upstairs,” Shawn ran up the stairs and locked himself in his room. The fact that his dad gave up on him was hard to process. Usually, they would fight until Shawn would try once more, until he actually succeeded. But now, it was like Henry completely gave up on him. And Shawn wasn’t sure whether to feel relieved or disappointed. 

Later that day, Shawn came downstairs to find his dad at the table, reading a newspaper. Shawn sat down and noticed he didn’t see his mom all day. 

“Dad? Where’s Mom?” Shawn asked his dad. Henry looked up at Shawn and looked down with a hint of guilt. 

“She’s not able to be here. She wants me to tell you she’s sorry that she isn’t here for Easter, but she’ll be here next year,” Shawn tried to hide his disappointment, but he knew it was no use. 

*End of flashback* 

“She never showed up for another Easter. She was barely there for holidays after that. She was barely there at all. We spent the rest of that night not talking. I tried to go to Gus’s, but his family was having a huge Easter dinner. Everyone was with their family and all I had was an overbearing dad. I didn’t really have a family,” Shawn sighed and played with the blanket. He felt bad that he was putting all of this on Lassiter, but it was already done. 

Lassiter felt bad for Shawn. To have a dad that expected so much must have been hard. And the fact that Shawn said it was the first time he experienced what it felt like to be truly disappointed in. Lassiter wanted to hug Shawn and wish all his troubles away because he knew Shawn’s childhood was filled with more experiences like this. He just didn’t think hugging him was good enough to fix everything. But maybe it’ll make him feel better. 

“Thank you for being honest. And I’m sorry that happened. I wish there was something I could do,” Lassiter kissed Shawn on the cheek and found that Shawn was silently crying. “Shawn?” Lassiter asked Shawn softly. 

“I hate that my dad put me through those little tests. I just wanted a normal childhood, but it was only filled with little games. I hate that my dad never let me be what I wanted to be. I hate the fact that I don’t hate him. And I hate myself for making him so disappointed in me even at the age of eleven,” Shawn sobbed. Lassiter hugged Shawn close, trying to understand what Shawn was going through. But, he couldn’t. And he’s only a little bit glad. 

“I’m so sorry, Shawn. And I know he’s not disappointed in you. I mean, how could he? You’re amazing. You never let a day go by without me being amazed of what you do. I love you so much, and anyone who doesn’t love you is crazy, because you are the most loveable person I know,” Lassiter kissed Shawn once more on the cheek, and Shawn held Lassiter close under the covers. 

“I’m sorry I’m putting all of this on you. I don’t want to be a burden. And I know I seem childish that I’m crying right now-” 

“Don’t ever apologize. You can tell me anything, you know that,” Shawn nodded and they laid there for a while, until Lassiter got up and held out his hand for Shawn. 

They walked into the kitchen and Shawn sat down at the table. Carlton took out eggs and a ton of egg decorating supplies. Lassiter kissed Shawn before sitting down. 

“I was planning on doing this later, but I figured now is a good a time as any. Now, I’ve never done this before, and I’m not sure if you’ve done it,” Lassiter looked at Shawn, who shook his head, “so, I’m glad we have instructions,” Lassiter said. Shawn smiled and they started decorating eggs. 

Shawn put way too many sparkles on it, and Lassiter put too little. Shawn put a lot of pink and yellow on his, and Lassiter put too much black on his. Once they showed each other their eggs, Shawn laughed at Lassiter’s “very colorful selections”. 

“Lassie! Most of them are black!” Shawn laughed. Lassiter looked at his eggs, wondering what was wrong with that. 

“There’s nothing wrong with a little black and white. And I do have a colorful egg! It’s dark purple,” Lassiter said defensively. Shawn leaned over and kissed Lassiter. 

“I love you,” Shawn smiled. Lassiter was happy to see Shawn really smile, even if it is because he was making fun of Lassie just a little bit. Lassiter replied by kissing Shawn deeper, and then putting his tongue in Shawn’s mouth. Shawn returned the favor and soon enough, they were full on making out over colorful/depressing eggs. Shawn moaned in Lassiter’s mouth, making Lassiter kiss Shawn even more. Annoyed by the block of the table, Lassiter tried to maneuver around as much as he could without breaking any eggs. Sadly, it didn’t work out, because one of Lassiter’s eggs fell on the ground, yolk getting everywhere. Shawn stopped kissing Lassiter and frowned at the fallen egg. 

“Aw, it was the only colorful one,” Lassiter pouted, making Shawn laugh. 

“Humpty Dumpty had a great fall,” Shawn stated. 

“It was never actually said that Humpty Dumpty was an egg, you know,” Shawn gaped.

“Why? Why would you ruin my childhood? Rude much?” Shawn pouted. 

“I’ll make it up to you in the bedroom,” Lassiter winked, something he did not usually do. Shawn smirked. 

“Will handcuffs be included?” Shawn asked Lassiter. 

“How upset are you over the Humpty Dumpty story?” Lassiter asked Shawn. Shawn thought thoughtfully for a second before answering. 

“Very,” Shawn breathed as Lassiter and Shawn got closer and closer. 

“Well, then, does this answer your question?” Lassiter asked Shawn, kissing him deeply. But it wasn’t a cute kiss, it was almost ravenous. Shawn moaned before pulling away, eager to get Lassiter in the bedroom before ripping all of his clothes off at once right there. 

“I don’t know, why don’t you show me a little bit more?” Shawn asked Lassiter, pulling him in the bedroom, shutting the door, ignoring the broken egg that was all over the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided not to finish the smut scene, but if anyone wants to write it, I'll put it in and give you major credit! I'm really bad at writing smut scenes, and even fluffy ones, so ya... I hope you enjoyed this story! Reviews are love <3


End file.
